Hnkna: Alice's twin!
by Mew Suger
Summary: Alice has a twin sister that is different then your usual foreigner. Meet Alexis Lindell! And she ain't no push over either! Pairings unknown. Rating may change. Own nothing but the story and my ocs!


Hnkna: Alice's Twin!

Summary: Alice has a twin sister that is different then your usual foreigner. Meet Alexis Lindell! And she ain't no push over either! Pairings unknown. Rating may change.

- Chapter 1 Alexis's pov -

I laid down next to my twin Alice. My name is Alexis Lindell and I'm not one of the most girly of girls. I have dark blue hair with red bangs that cover half of my right eye, which are gray with a ring of blue and gold around the pupil. (My real eye color, no joke.) I usually wear a dark blue version of my sister's dress when I'm around my family but when I'm not i wear a tight red tank top and black jeans. Along with either outfit I carry a dark blue messenger bag filled with a notebook, art supplies, a pocket knife, rope, extra clothes, a pack of cards, and a few other things, I also wear a gold locket with a rose design on it. Inside was a picture of me, my sister, a rabbit wearing clothes, and a purple and pink cat grinning from six years ago. When we met them it was one of our favorite memories.

I don't know how long I laid there but finally I fell asleep. My dream was a weird one, but they all are, people kept talking about playing a game. It was a really strange dream. I woke up to my older sister shaking us awake. Alice must have fallen asleep too. We both told our big sister about the dream we both had. Of course though, our sister thought we wanted to play a game and went inside to get cards. I sighed and laid back down, sorry sis but I'm going back to sleep.

I woke up to something nudging me and open my eyes to see a rabbit wearing clothes, like the one we play with 6 years ago.

"You're suppose to chase me." I blinked, did the rabbit just talk? It sighed and was surrounded by a bright light. I covered my eyes and say up as Alice did the same. Once the glow faded, a man with white hair and bunny ears was standing in front of us. He picked us up and put us on his shoulder. What's he doing? I was then answer as he jumped down a giant hole.

"We're going to die!" Ouch sis, those are my ears your yelling in!

"Alice, you don't have to yell. If we're gonna die, I at least want to hear when I do." The rabbit man just laughed at us. I glared at him.

"Why did you throw us down this hole? Suicidal much?" I just woke up and was cranky if you couldn't tell.

"I'm not suicidal! A hole of this scale couldn't kill me." I wonder what would then. I noticed that he had switched me into a bridal style and blushed slightly.

"Why did you kidnap us?" Hey sis! I was going to ask that!

"Well, I'm in love with your sister and I thought she would want her sister and I was told to grab both of you." So he's a pervert then. Finally at the bottom of the hole there was a bright light. Alice screamed and I covered my ears. The rabbit man landed on the ground and put us down. I hit Alice over the head.

"Seriously Alice! Don't scream in people's ears!" She pouted and rubbed her head where I hit her. The rabbit man handed us 2 bottles. I looked at the clear liquid inside.

"At 3?" I nodded as we took off the tops.

"1, 2, 3!" Alice swallowed the liquid and gagged. I laughed and put the top back on mine.

"I now know it's nasty." She glared at me and the rabbit man frowned.

"You need to drink your's too." I shook my head. This could be poison for all I know! He sighed and took the bottle from me, poured it into his mouth, and kissed me! My eyes widen as he made me drink the liquid. His eyes gleamed with mirk as he did too. Once the liquid was down the throat he pulled away, smiling. Alice giggled and I glared at her. I can't help it that he stole my first kiss! I'm gonna kick his ass!

"By the way. What is your name?" Good question Alice. I looked at him still slightly blushing. He grinned at my blush. I can't help that he's hot!

"My name is Peter White. I am the queen of heart's prime minister." So he's a prime minister. I still think of him as a pervert. He looked at his clock and his eyes widen. What now?

"Looks like it's time for us to go. Follow me." Alice and me looked at each other and shrugged. Might as well. We followed Peter down a set of stairs of the tower to the ground. He led us to a castle with hearts everywhere on it. I'm gonna guess that's the kingdom of hearts.

"Ladies, Welcome to the kingdom of hearts."

- End -

Hooray! I finished! Now I have about 15 other stories to work on! Ugh. Anyways r&r and tell me what you think. Who do you want Alice with? I already have someone for Alexis but your gonna half to guess who. Bye Minna!


End file.
